


It Was The Rum

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “I’m drunk, but I’d be a fucking idiot to ever forget this,” He kissed him again, eager to feel the press and pull against his lips, moving together. Shiro sighed heavily under him as he grazed his fingertips through the tiny hairs of his undercut."





	1. Late

It was late.

Because of work, he hadn’t seen Keith in a good 6 days and it was way _way _too many. His flight had been delayed, his phone had been stolen when he’d been napping on those awfully uncomfortable chairs, stacked together with other travellers like sardines.__

__He told him he’d be back for dinner tonight but he was late._ _

__With no way to contact Keith, he’d waited. Hours upon hours, his anxiety grew into a monster in his chest cavity, claws growing, strengthening, clawing its way out of Shiro’s body. Keith would probably assume the worst; his plane had gone down into the Pacific ocean or that Shiro had been kidnapped or killed._ _

__He was supposed to be back to see Keith for dinner._ _

__But that was 7 hours ago._ _

__Tiredness had latched onto his joints, festering in his marrow, so much so that when his taxi finally pulled up to their shared apartment at 2 am, the only way he knew he was home was the kindness of his driver patting the back of the seat in front of him. He’d been in a sea of street lights and snow and dark._ _

__He slung his bag over his shoulder, practically running up the stairs to their 3rd-floor apartment._ _

__The lights were off, which was a bad sign._ _

__“Keith?”_ _

__He flipped the light switch nearest him and listened for movement. It seemed Keith must have retreated to bed. But that was impossible._ _

__Glass clinked and Shiro dropped his bag and slipped his shoes off in the same instant._ _

__Keith was on the kitchen floor, still fully dressed for the day, shoes and all. His back leaned against one of the cabinet doors, head rested heavily against it, jaw open._ _

__His hand moved to a deep brown glass bottle and slid it noisily across the floor before raising it into the air to press it against his lips, erasing the first assumption that he’d be asleep._ _

__Surely his roommate had heard him come in, but Keith had yet to look at him._ _

__“What are you doing?” was all Shiro could manage._ _

__Keith’s eyes opened lazily, peering thoughtfully into the glass bottle, “I’m in love with you,” he muttered plainly, finger pointing at nothing around the bottle in his hand. He sniffed loudly, hanging his head before taking another breath and downed the last of the bottle’s contents._ _

__Shiro blanked, this was a first. He’d never seen Keith like this, hell, he never wanted to again. In his head alarms were blaring, lights flashed multicoloured behind his eyes as it replayed over and over in his head. Adrenaline challenging the exhaustion in his body._ _

___I’m in love with you. ____ _

____“There’s no more rum…” Keith grips the tile up and behind him using it as leverage, shoulders drooping when he stands._ _ _ _

____He looks like hell._ _ _ _

____The glass makes an awful noise when it hits the countertop and falls onto its side._ _ _ _

____“Keith…” Shiro steps forward to him, heart beating to fast, blood boiling so hot the steam from it seared his skin._ _ _ _

____Keith points at him, eyes cutting through his curtain of hair, “You’re stupid. You’re a big-” he walks up to him slowly, eyes glazed from the heavy drink, “beautiful-” his voice cracks, “stupid man.” He pokes him hard in the chest when he finally reaches him. “You never hear me when we talk, do you?”_ _ _ _

____“I hear you-”_ _ _ _

____“No! You hear ‘Keith-the best friend’ but you should be listening to _ME _,” his left hand finds Shiro’s shoulder, right hand pointing at himself punctuating his confrontation.  
Silence grows around them like vines choking him. Shiro wondered what he must have done right all these years to deserve to even be in the same room with this man. His confession was hitting him hard everywhere. Heart, mind, soul…. Body. Though, he couldn’t even move to respond. Keith was a wildfire, a force of nature, brute strength and determination.___ _ _ _

______“And you know what, we’re not friends Shiro. I haven’t seen you as a friend,” Keith’s cheeks are wet with tears, “For a long time…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He listens in rapture, his feelings are no longer unrequited, but Keith doesn’t know this. And there’s no stopping him when he’s like this. A thought gets stuck in his head and he bombards it like a boulder polished and eroded by the wind and rain. He’s so beautiful in his desire, in his plea._ _ _ _ _ _

______But Shiro is afraid. Keith won’t remember this in the morning. And Keith is hurting._ _ _ _ _ _

______”You’re drunk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______God, I’m fucking stupid. Is that the only thing I can say to him? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He wants to reach out and grip him tightly against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I’m fucking drunk. Now, kiss me-” His voice cracks again at the weight of his words, “Before I fucking lose my mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Strong hands, as big as Keith’s face, grips him tightly, pulling his head up to meet glassy purple eyes to stormy gray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their hot breath mingles together, Shiro swipes his thumbs across the wetness on Keith’s face, “Please stop crying,” he begs and silences any reply he would have given. Lips pressing gently against Keith’s hot mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith wines into him, hands gripped hard into his shirt, Shiro’s abdomen is graced with cool air and he realizes Keith is already trying to undress him. He pulls away to tilt his head and press in again, mouth slightly open this time and Keith responds, copying his movements through his drunken haze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro’s joints melt, allowing Keith to easily remove his shirt, arms pulling easily over his head along with the soft fabric.  
The momentum of it pulled Keith backwards, steps faltering. He falls to his knees, barely dodging bruised kneecaps when he feels Shiro’s strong arms latch onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You must be exhausted,” Shiro picks him up princess style. Keith relaxes into him gratefully, sweet against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re late.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro is carrying him to his own room, kisses the top of his head, “I’m sorry I’m late, baby. My flight got delayed. Someone stole my phone.” He kicked open the door to his darkened bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grumbled, sadly whispering against his hot skin.“I thought you forgot about me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Never. Not in a million lifetimes. Not even if we were separated by space and time.” One of his knees pressed into the mattress, lowering Keith onto it so he could help remove his shoes for a start. Keith held on tightly, not willing to be removed from Shiro’s hold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re still wearing your shoes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One arm wrapped tight around Shiro’s neck, the other hand clamped down on his opposite shoulder, completely unwilling to let himself be released. Keith struggled but was able to kick off his own shoes, toes pressed to the heel and shoving them off, sending them tumbling to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stilled in the cool darkness, Shiro giggled at him. One eye opened, peeking at him through thick lashes, Keith smirked and hid shyly into Shiro’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What about your jacket? And your jeans?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It doesn’t matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro grazed his nose across his forehead brushing his hair out of the way and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin there. “I wonder if you can be bribed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eyebrows raised in question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if-” Shiro climbed back onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard, cradling him like a child, “We sleep in my bed together-” trying to pry Keith’s red leather jacket away from him, “and tomorrow,” Keith released his hold long enough to be partly stripped, “I’ll help you come down from the monster hangover you’ll have,” hand went to his fly and worked to unbutton the black ripped jeans, Keith blushed unabashedly staring into his eyes, “then we’ll talk about this, if you even remember this in the morning,” He drug his fingertips up Keith’s arm and pushed his hand into his soft black hair.  
Keith shucked out of his pants leaving them in a crumpled pile on top of his shoes, careful to not move an inch too far from Shiro’s naked chest, “And I’ll kiss you a lot and you can sleep with me all the time and never leave me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith nodded, eyes more aware, and licked his lips before adjusting and climbing into Shiro’s lap, straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m drunk, but I’d be a fucking idiot to ever forget this,” He kissed him again, eager to feel the press and pull against his lips, moving together slow but firm. Shiro sighed heavily under him as he grazed his fingertips through the tiny hairs of his undercut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With the soft mattress beneath him and fluffy pillows at his back, he was realizing with crushing reality that he was exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Keith…” He pulled reluctantly away from his kiss, “Baby, I’m exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith heated at the new moniker, giddiness flitting through him. He was finally kissing Shiro after all this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mhm,” He kissed the scar across his nose, “Let’s sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He moved off of Shiro and pulled him down deeper into the bed, covers pulled over them onto their necks. Keith scooted closer to Shiro, they lay on their sides facing each other in the near-darkness, staring into each other’s eyes until Shiro’s gaze faltered, lids sliding further closed. Keith helped him out of his pants and pulled him close, despite the size difference, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s muscled body and they slept._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Wake Me

Shiro slept. And slept and slept and, fuck, he was never going to wake up.

_Baby ___

__Shiro had called him that the night before and, dammit, if he didn’t wake up soon and call him that again, Keith was going to lose his mind._ _

__It had been years in the making; the pining and holding back. He’d done such a good job at holding in his feelings for Shiro, staying in the role of best friend. When they’d been accepted to the same college, it seemed like fate. When Shiro asked him to be his roommate he was over the moon._ _

__Living with Shiro was even better. He got to see those accidental half-naked out of the shower images. He was the one that got to stay up late with him watching movies, falling asleep on the couch together, studying together. Shiro took his contacts out when he would get home at the end of each day, and Shiro in glasses..._ _

__Damn._ _

__It was _divine. _____

____All of his hard work had been paying off; he was without a doubt the closest person to Shiro, his best friend, his roommate, but never anything more. Though, he had caught glances and felt hugs worthy of actual romance and affection. But they’d always skirted around it, neither of them ready or confident enough to admit to the other that they were seriously in love._ _ _ _

____But when he didn’t come home like he said he would last night, something inside of him snapped. Re-reading the texts over and over again to see if he’d missed something as to why he would be late, or if he’d gotten the date wrong. Out of panicked anxiety after hours of pacing, checking the news for recent plane crashes, waiting...he reached for the rum hoping it would calm him enough to wait for Shiro to come home. He cried alone in that kitchen, alone, and waited. Halfway through the bottle, he settled that he would rather die than be without Shiro. If this is what it felt like… no way in hell._ _ _ _

_____When he gets home… if he ever gets home, gulp, I’ll finally tell him I love him. I don’t care what happens after that. ____ _ _ _

______And that’s exactly what he did, though the execution had been fucked by the heavy grasp of the alcohol in his blood. Shiro kissed him, and cuddled him and slept with him and touched him sweetly and called him ‘baby’. They had wasted so much time._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d woken up two hours ago in Shiro’s arms. Elated, and reluctant to leave, but he slowly removed himself from his tentacle grasp in favor of his need to find the restroom. The rum was definitely not working in his favor, but he’d always been good at coming down from a hangover. Four aspirin and half a jug of orange juice down and he was almost as good as new._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith knew Shiro was exhausted from his trip, so he didn’t want to wake him just because he was giddy. The door creaked when he opened it back up after turning the lights back off and crawled back into those plush warm covers. Gold streams of light illuminated the lines on Shiro’s muscled body. It was already mid-afternoon._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______The bed dipped and the comforter warming him shifted slightly. Slowly, his eye peeked open to see Keith sliding in next to him wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and a happy expression. His arms moved out lightning fast to capture Keith into his strong hold._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah!” Keith giggled, “Good morning, Shiro.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His name had a new musical ring to it on his tongue. A satisfied hum rumbled deep in the cave of his chest, echoing out and covering Keith with its warm vibrations.  
A dopey grin settled deep onto his face, he could feel it, pulling away only slightly so he could peer into those purple eyes. He smiled back at Keith, “So… what do you remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Keith played a patch of skin between his fingertips, “Everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His heart jumped, “Wow. That’s… that’s good.” Images and fresh memories of their touch and breath and warm skin on skin flashed through his mind. “You’re a dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They searched each other’s eyes, hands on skin, grazing, wandering playfully into messy hair, enjoying the warmth and vulnerability of being next to each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith,” he whispered, afraid that anything louder would break the supposed illusion, he chewed on his bottom lip “Kiss me again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith slowly reddened, “Call me ‘baby’ again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shiro’s hand found its way behind Keith’s head, tugging slightly on his earlobe as he made his way back, digging his fingers into his hair. “Baby, kiss me, please… I want you,” He hadn’t meant to add that last part in, but Keith was so beautiful and in his bed and half-naked and staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith attacked him hard and fast, lips crashing together, he bit his bottom lip pulling it away and letting it pop back into place. Swiftly, he pushed him onto his back so he could straddle him, the warmth of his skin put his mind in a delicious haze. His black hair cascaded down covering his and Shiro’s faces as they acquainted themselves again with each other's lips. Nothing but warmth and passion and reciprocated feelings. Wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shiro, do you love me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He laughed incredulously, staring up at his waiting expression, longing and hesitant, “Keith, baby, I love you so fucking much. God, I should have told you ages ago… What have we been doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Being idiots, that’s what we’ve been doing.”  
He kissed him again, slipping his tongue between hot lips, “It’s like, I should care that you have morning breath, but I really don’t. What the hell is that about? How are you so perfect?” Their tongues moved together slowly, sealing their lips together over and over again, pressing their bodies together. Every move was reciprocated, they were aware of each breath, each movement of the other and longed to miss nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Uncontrolled, Shiro ground up into Keith where their hips met, milking a heavy sound from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck..” Keith retracted from his kiss, sliding down, fingers pressing against the hem of his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cautiously, he studied Shiro’s waiting gaze, looking flushed and dazed already without even the slightest touch to his erection. He placed a kiss on his abdomen, murmuring into his skin “What’s off limits? Can I touch you?” seasoning kisses unhurriedly to the soft ridges and hard muscle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck,” he breathed a laugh, “Nothing. Nothing is off limits. Not for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith felt a rush of arousal flood his mind and provoke him further, his fingers slipped under the waistband of Shiro’s tight boxer briefs and slid them down and off. His erection rose up and Keith longed to pay homage to that exquisite member, a silent prayer thanking the gods for being blessed with such majesty._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes clenched shut. Had he really never seen Shiro fully naked????_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Fuck _, he was huge.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Drool slipped eagerly from the corner of his mouth as he eyed his fully erect cock for half a moment before kissing up the inside of leg, sucking a hickey into his muscular thigh. Shiro sucked in a breath through his teeth and groaned, looking down at Keith’s swollen lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He peppered a trail of kisses up over his hip while grabbing Shiro in his hand, he groaned when he could hardly shape a fist around it, fingertip barely brushing his thumb when he gripped him. His own erection strained uncomfortably in his tight boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro was already producing these short sobs before Keith lifted up his cock and brushed his tongue all the way up the underside of it, dipping back down to the base and sucked hard at the hub where it connected to his body. Satisfied with the deep moan pulled from him, Keith licked up again and fit his plush lips around Shiro’s head, wetting it fully before sucking on it like a blow pop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Shiro, you’re so big. Mmm, you taste so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro was coming undone. Threading his fingers hard through Keith’s hair, his other hand acted as a shield, covering his eyes momentarily from the impassioned fire that was Keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” sucking hard on the tip again, “how much I’ve thought about it,” he tried to see how much he could fit in his mouth before pulling back again, rewetting his lips, “how much I’ve wanted to taste you.” He sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down languidly around the long shaft. Shiro groaned, yelled almost, and sat up frantically, pulling Keith off of his eager arousal into a forceful kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then, Keith was flying before he knew what was happening; Shiro’s strong arms lifted him up, turned him around and flung him back against the headboard, pulling his boxers in a lightning-fast motion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not the only one,” another hard kiss, and he was gone, disappearing below the belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith gripped the bedding as Shiro took him completely into his mouth in one go. He yelled out, gripping Shiro’s hair, moaning with every slow downward suck. Boiling lust charged his blood; the thrill of Shiro and the reality of what they were doing was completely mind-fucking him… and what Shiro was currently doing with his tongue was sending him into blinding madness. Then Keith felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Shiro’s hot throat and choked on air when he swallowed around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Shiro, I’m not gonna last, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He slowed, taking a moment to lick a very wet stripe to the underside of Keith’s stiff, flushed cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another kiss to his lips, softer this time, “I want to feel you.” Shiro tugged hard on his legs, pulling him further down so he was laying flat; the silky white sheets slid crisp and cool against his back. Shiro’s massive hand gripped their erections together and started the slow motion of thrusting into his fist, sliding with hot friction against Keith’s painfully hard cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, fuck, Shiro, that feels so good,” Keith was overwhelmed with the hot burning sensation; the friction was quickly sending him over the edge, propelling his body into a fever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro kissed him again, slotting their lips together repeatedly, moving slowly, deeply, and the steaming arousal blistered his skin as their cocks slid roughly together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ahh, -M gonna- ah, gonna cum,” Shiro Kissed him again as he wined beneath him, his own orgasm building, twisting in his gut, cascaded over him like a tidal wave and they were coming ribbons of sticky fluid onto their abdomens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Shiro panted against his neck, “God, Keith, fuck you feel so good. I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith giggled through the haze of the afterglow, “Fuck, Shiro, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse so much. It’s really sexy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro relaxed over him, his tired legs resting. He met their foreheads together, laughing, “You’ve never done this with me before, that’s why.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my god, that was so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Agreed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Monster

It was 10 pm, traces of dinner could be found around the house, pan still on the stove, Keith’s plate and fork were on the side table behind him next to the couch. The couch made a soft noise as he stood from it, unfurling his legs from their crisscrossed state and raised his arms high up into the air stretching his muscles. 

Even though they’d just eaten a few hours before, Shiro was pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich. Daily weight lifting caused him to be constantly hungry. And that was when Keith walked in, hardly wearing anything. He had stolen one of Shiro’s t-shirts. It fit him way too big but in an adorable way. Shiro bet it would smell like him when he took it off. The hem of his tight boxer briefs peaked out from the bottom of the shirt and a large patch of skin shone naked between his briefs and these… sexy… thigh high socks.

“Is there any more tea?” Keith strode over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of green hibiscus tea and a mug. Black locks fell lazily around his face

Taking Shiro’s intense gaze in stride, “Geez, I can make you one too. Do you want honey?” he asked grabbing another mug from the cabinet.

Shiro stared, and then, “Are those my glasses?”

“Hehe, yes,” Keith scrunched his nose up at him, “Your vision isn’t all that bad actually, these make it easier to read.”

“Hm,” was all he could say. His cock swelled slightly, but holding back wasn’t too difficult, he was used to it. Keith drew hot water from the Keurig and retreated to the living room  
to continue his project.

Wait. Holding back? Why… what.. Why did he even think that? The events of yesterday and the night before it flushed into his mind like one of those water spigots at the park.

Oh.

Right.

Shiro dropped everything

Keith had already sat back down on the couch, a heavy book sat open on his lap and fixed his gaze intently on a paragraph, probably something important. Probably something he needed to get done, but then again, Shiro had something that needed to get done. Keith was blowing on his tea holding it to his lips before slurping a sip. Shiro swallowed hard and found himself kneeling on the floor in front of the other man, nudging the book with his nose. Shiro took the steaming mug and set it on the table, in the same moment “Can you hold this?” He smiled sweetly picking up the book from his lap and placed it into Keith’s arms.

“What are you-ah!” Keith wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence. Too distracted by the way that Shiro was kissing and licking the inside of his thighs. Blood rushed into his dick at the sensations. 

“No, please, continue your project,” Shiro teased nonchalantly, “Mmm I always like it when you wear these, I was always holding back.”

Keith moaned through his nose, “Mhm…”

“Your thighs taste as good as they look,” another lick, “so soft,” switching to the other thigh, “Mmm I want to fuck your thighs,

“Fuck,” it came as a plea.

Shiro bit into him and he squeaked like a chew toy. The flesh between his legs was being abused in such a sweet delicious way. Shiro moved his hand to Keith’s straining erection, thumbing over it through his briefs mindlessly as if it were an afterthought. Moving up to his chest, he licked over one of his nipples and leaned in further to eat the skin at his neck. 

With his nose skirting the edge of his hairline, he took a deep breath, “You always smell so good… fuck, I want your scent all over me and my sheets so much that it still smells like you when you’re gone.”

Keith shuddered at Shiro’s words and kisses. 

His skin was steaming, “With any luck, I’ll never be gone,” he responded reassuringly. He wanted this, he wanted all of it, “You can never get rid of me.”

Something new he loved about Shiro was how forward he was able to be when it came to pleasure between them. He felt like he could drown in all of the new feelings blossoming between them, Shiro’s attention wrapped him in a haze of solace and contentment. If he’d know… if he’d just gone for it a long time ago, he could have had so much more of Shiro surrounding him. But, that’s the thing about unrequited love, the feelings only grow stronger and stronger over time especially when you’re in love with your best friend/roommate. If they had lived in another dimension, he would have coughed up flower petals. They both would have. But well, I guess that’s the beauty of it. Then they would have known.

Shiro kissed him once on the mouth before wrapping Keith’s legs around him and picking him up off the couch, carrying him to his room. Their attention never left each other, lips dancing together as Shiro made his way half blind to his room, view blocked by the most beautiful boy in all of existence.  
It seemed he would make a habit of this, carrying Keith around like a rag doll. The only concern would be one day he would have to stop, his back would give out, or the strength in his arms would falter in old age. And Keith would still crave it.

Shiro placed him on the bed giving more kisses to his mouth and took his glasses off laying them safely on his bedside table. Pulling one of Keith’s legs up to his waist, he ran his hand down to smooth over the fabric of the long socks. Keith’s legs were hoisted up by Shiro’s big hands to wrap around him, encouraging Keith to pull him closer, Shiro stationing between his thighs. Those hands ran under Keith, squeezing the meaty flesh of his ass and plush thighs. Fingers grazed into the creases where his inner thighs met his body, massaging and pulling the flesh slowly in his firm grasp.  
The blood dancing in Keith’s face was quickly encouraged downward near the focus of his ministrations, surging into his cock, quickly tipping into a heavy full-body arousal as Shiro moved his heavy hands over the muscles of his thighs and back to his ass.

They swallowed each other’s moans and heavy breaths while Shiro reacquainted himself with the lines of Keith’s body. Quickly, Keith was flipped onto his stomach, giggling at the sheer strength in those muscled arms. The oversized t-shirt was pushed up and Shiro started massaging his lower back, slowly moving his attention over the whole area before his hands found Keith’s shoulders, squeezing the muscles he found there too and pulled down, nails scraping deliciously down back to the starting point.

Shiro continued massaging, groaning inwardly at the feel of Keith’s pliable body beneath him, allowing himself to be self-indulgent in the way of Keith’s body.

Keith welcomed the grab and pull of Shiro’s hands, like a cat kneading a pillow, purring with the comfort of it. He let Shiro continue, arousal growing when Shiro pressed flat hands down onto his back forcing him deeper into the mattress for a short moment. 

His dick hardened more, waking up between the hard press between his body and the bed.

He didn’t know if it was a kink of some kind, he’d never heard of it, but the idea of being crushed by Shiro’s weight made him groan. Acting like he was thoroughly touch-starved, he needed more; more touch, more pressure, more of anything that was Shiro.

His voice broke him from the cage of his thoughts, “You are so beautiful, I love your body,” leaning down to kiss his lower back right in the center of the two dimples above his ass, completely transfixed on the dips and curves he found there.

“Ahh… Shiro,” Keith grumbled into the sheet under his lips, head now nearly shoved under the pillow above him, hands gripped into it like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Shiro continues to move his hands and lips greedily over his skin, stopping to give slow little teasing bites to the interesting parts he found, sucking soon-to-be hickeys on skin that was rarely tended to, running the flat of his hot tongue slowly up his spine reaching halfway up and starting back down at the bottom. He stopped, swirling his tongue around each vertebra that peeked out from formation, grazing his teeth over them and sealing it with a kiss.

Occasionally he would dip back down to lick and suck on the thick flesh of his thighs.

The sensations vibrated and shot a slow bolt of energy up Keith’s spine fizzling out at the back of his neck where his hair curled.

Each of Shiro’s caresses filled him with more fuel to burn, and he pressed his knees up under him ever so slightly so he could rut freely against the mattress. Shiro was driving him crazy. The press and drag sparked the embers of his arousal and slowly lit hotter, increasing in feeling and pleasure the more he moved. Though he was straining miserably against his boxers, it felt so good.

Shiro growled in desire, entranced by Keith’s slight movements. He gripped Keith’s hips on either side and pulled him up so he was on all fours. He grasped at the firm halves of his ass and nuzzled into the clothed crease and bit at the fabric between his cheeks, pulling and letting it snap back into place. 

Keith had is head hanging down, hair falling over his face and onto the sheets. He was doing his best to hold the position Shiro had put him in, moving all over his most sensitive parts, neglecting his cock. But he was aching with the difficulty, he wanted to melt into the bed with Shiro’s body pressing down on him, and drift into sweet easy pleasure. But he was sweating, his muscles locked and he grunted and struggled to release the breaths he was holding onto.

Shiro pulled down Keith’s boxers and began licking into his crease, separating his cheeks and blew a warm breath onto his hole. 

Keith’s back arched up at the sensation and he bit his lip. Shiro was apparently an unstoppable force.

“Do you like this?” His voice was timbres lower than usual, gruff and breathy against his hole, and Keith felt precum spurting out of him, “Fuck…” he moaned.

Then Shiro laughed; the epitome of his appreciation and amusement rumbling gruffly in his chest.

Keith tensed again under Shiro's tongue as it began its torment on his hole. Shiro ran his tongue around the pucker and moved down to flatten his tongue against his taint, licking a firm trail up and over his hole again, flicking when he passed it.

“Mmm… Sh-Shiro… ah! Oh… my god,” Keith was twisting under him, his muscles failed him and he let his chest fall down to the bed, hands covering his face. “You’re so good at that,” Before the rest of his body could drop down to the bed, Shiro shoved him down onto it, “I’ve dreamed of doing this to you, you know,” Keith sucked in a breath at his statement, feeling himself growing only needier, “So many times I’ve woken up from a dream so hard I couldn’t think straight until I came, thrusting into my fist imagining your body tight around me, lips, legs, ass, hand... it doesn't matter which,” Shiro pulled his legs straight behind him against the bed and slid his boxers off, careful in their removal around the soft material of his thigh high socks. 

He smirked at the needy whine Keith gave him and bit his own lip, his cock earning some attention from the pull of the fabric.

Shiro's own erection had been patiently throbbing in his boxers. He leaned back down onto Keith, hovering over him. He nuzzled his cheek near his ear encouraging him to turn his face toward him. Lightning heat shot through him at the look on Keith’s face. He was a hot fucking mess. His eyes were glazed over, a fierce red blush bloomed on his face, his lips hung open slightly wet with the spot of drool that was escaping the corner of his mouth. 

“Baby,” He whispered around the aroused growl bubbling in his throat, “you’re a mess.”

He leaned forward angling himself to the side so he could kiss him on the lips. Keith and Shiro’s lips were magnets, pressing heavily together over and over, little sounds grew between the two of them, the force pulling them back together if they separated more than an inch from each other.

“Keith I want to fuck your thighs,” He caught Keith’s bottom lip between his and sucked it, “Would you let me?” Another kiss, “Please, baby?” His tongue pushed into Keith’s mouth, “You’re so good for me.” He emphasized his desire by grabbing a handful of flesh between Keith’s legs and sliding his hand down and back. He rutted his hips against Keith to punctuate his statement with his hardness.

Keith moaned, mouth closed, lips pressed tightly together. 

“Ahh…. Shiro, I want you to fuck me," he swallowed, “Really fuck me.”

Shiro hung his head, the white tuft of hair flopping down over his face as he groaned; a long drawn out sound as he imagined it. But he was huge... And he’d never been inside Keith before.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” but his hand betrayed his statement by sliding his fingers back in between Keith’s cheeks, stopping to rub at his hole.

Keith closed his eyes at the sensation before moaning, “fuck,” under his breath and opening his eyes to look up at him again, “Yes, I… please,” Keith grabbed at Shiro’s clothes, pulling closer to him. When his breath touched his ear, Shiro already knew he was done for, Keith trembled, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Shiro met their foreheads together, groaning, “Yes.”

Keith seemed to perk up, his anticipation fueling him, he pulled himself off the bed, “Lube?”

Shiro reached under one of his pillows showing Keith a pretty bottle.

“You keep it under your pillow?” He grabbed it from his hands.

“I use it often…”

They stared at each other before Shiro winked.

“Fuck…” Keith’s vision blurred as he thought of Shiro masturbating in his bed…. Often. Fucking hell…

He bit his lip staring at the bottle. “Is this edible?” The dim, golden light from Shiro's industrial lamp made their features glow.

“It sure is. I didn’t realize it when I bought it. But, it tastes pretty decent.”

Ok, Keith was about to die. “You’ve tasted it?”

"Mhm."

"Before or after you... used it?"

"Uh.. both actually."

Keith stared at him, mouth slightly open, brows pulled up.

“Why do you look so surprised?” He laughed hiding a minute amount of embarrassment.

“No, I’m just so turned on by that. I’m just imagining you,” he climbed back onto the bed moving like a cat, “touching yourself… with me practically 10 feet away from you,” crawling closer to Shiro, “in the middle of the night, lights off, moaning my name into the sheets, but never too loud to risk me hearing you.” 

By the time he reached Shiro, he was shuddering, lust blooming in his eyes, He whispered seductively onto his lips, “I wonder how many times we’ve climaxed at the same time from across the hall.”

Shiro’s eyes practically rolled back into his head with arousal. His hands were on him before he knew it, flipping Keith onto his back under him and kissed him hard with a growl. He licked his neck biting it, “Fuck, Keith… I’ve come with your name on my lips so many times. I’ve wanted to worship your body for so long, to show you how much I need you, to cum together,” biting his lip and letting it spring back, “But, then there are the fantasies where I want to fuck you senseless until you’re drooling and panting and screaming for me.”

Keith could no longer hold onto reality, he pushed as hard as he could against Shiro and pulled his shirt over his head. He made quick use of his hands and worked on the fly of Shiro’s pants. He’d never heard Shiro talk like this, and the reality of it was driving him mad. Shiro was apparently a horny motherfucker with a lot of goddam self-control. If this was the kind of shit that went on in his head, Keith didn’t know how long he would last. 

Shiro hummed at Keith as he fumbled on his fly. The pants he was wearing had 2 buttons and was rushing too much he couldn’t get the second button. 

Shiro took pity on him and pulled Keith up for a gentle kiss before laying him back down handing him the lube.

“Here, I’ll take care of these and you,” his fingers swirled Keith’s hole again, “take care of this.”

Keith flushed and nodded. Shiro’s hands were bigger than his, he figured it would be easier for Keith to start stretching himself in smaller increments.

He removed his clothing slowly, watching in rapture as Keith drizzled some lube on his finger and directly onto his hole. Shiro licked his lips.

Keith pressed a single finger inside himself easily working it in and out. He sighed. resting his head back on a pillow. His hole tensed and relaxed around his touch. Shiro found himself on the bed again between his thighs, dick pushing forcefully against the sheets below him. He kissed the hand currently working to stretch his hole, licking between his fingers, enjoying the lewd sound Keith made when he added a second finger, taking it easily.

Keith pulled in a sharp breath when Shiro removed his hand and replaced his fingers with his tongue, groaning. Shiro laved at his hole, tasting the vanilla on his skin, and thrust his tongue into him.

Keith fucking whined. Fuck it was way too hot and egged him on further, darting his tongue in and out of him, pushing deeper into him, taking encouragement when Keith’s hole squeezed pushing his tongue back out. He spread Keith’s cheeks apart further and pressed in hard.

“Fuck, it’s good, feels so good, Shiro, fuck, feels good…” Keith was babbling, skin hot to the touch.

Shiro rutted his hips against the edge of the bed, continuing his needy ministrations.

Keith bucked his hips, cock bobbing greedily in front of his face. Shiro found the lube adding more to his fingers and pushed one finger in. Keith took it well. He knew this because there was little resistance, also Keith cried out, “It’s good, it’s fucking good, fuck Shiro… Shiro, Shiro.” 

As his name was moaned over and over again, he took Keith’s cock hungrily into his mouth. Taking in all the precum was exhilarating, delicious, he sucked and bobbed his head around his member, tasting salt and sex. He curled his finger inside Keith and his mouth filled with more fluids as Keith came hard under him, practically screaming. Panting, writhing beneath him, Shiro sucked on him until he was soft and kissed his hip, swallowing.

Keith’s body uncoiled, relaxing into the sheets as he panted, coming down from his orgasm. His shirt had ridden up his body and pooled under his armpits and neck revealing his chest.

Shiro couldn’t help but admire his nipples, tongue tracing circles around one of them, flicking out over it. Keith was near unresponsive, he’d melted into the bed becoming one with it. His pliable body glowed with a sheen of sweat over his skin; Shiro smiled at him, so endearing, soft. Lovable.

His finger pushed in all the way and Keith gasped, mind breaking back into reality, he writhed under Shiro’s touch.

“God… so good,” He met Shiro’s gray eyes expecting to see lust living there, instead he found admiration in his heart-shaped eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other.

“Did you cum or something?” 

“Not yet,” Shiro answered, kissing his chest, “Just letting you come down,” a few kisses to his jaw, whispering, "you're beautiful, love."

Keith gave a dopy smile at him as he rubbed slowly at his skin.

“Now, hurry, baby, so I can get inside of you.”

Keith’s cock jumped, already growing half hard. Shiro moved his finger out finding the lube again before slowly adding a second finger.

The stretch was hotter this time; his fingers were so much larger than Keith’s. Shiro moved slower, noticing the twinge of discomfort on his face.

“Are you ok?” He checked in with him.

“This?” He cocked an eyebrow at Shiro through a grimace, “This is nothing, I can take all of you,” voice reaching to a challenging seductive tone. Shiro groaned, his cock was irritable, ignored, eager to be swallowed. But, he continued.

Keith reached between his legs pushing in a finger of his own next to Shiro’s two. The burn was easy to get through, slowly dissipating, cock throbbing again.  
Shiro bit into his thighs, painting them with more kisses, licking hard, sucking spots onto them. When he reached the top of the socks he bit at the fabric pulling it away and letting it snap into place. He nosed the fabric and rubbed his forehead on it.

“You really like those, huh?” Keith’s voice was uneven and…. Eager to be fucked from what Shiro could see.

He pushed into Keith one more time with his fingers before removing them along with Keith’s and grabbed at the lube. Keeping his movements gentle, he frosted his cock with vanilla, knowing a good enough sensation would send him too close to the edge and he didn’t want to come yet. Keith licked his lips as he watched Shiro stroke himself, wanting his mouth on that huge member again.

“Fuck, get inside me already.”

Shiro’s smirk would be forever burned into his memory along with his muscles, the ripples beneath his skin when he moved, the touch of his velvety skin on him and the feel of the stretch when he pressed into him. Fuck, he was done for.

Shiro stopped when his tip breached his hole and sat there waiting through the necessary but agonizing moments. Keith’s eyes were screwed shut, lips pressed into a tight line as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Shiro rubbed Keith’s thighs over the socks and trailed up to his abdomen to distract him.

Careful to not move any further into Keith, he leaned down to kiss the tight press of lips. Keith relaxed slightly under his touch, responding weakly to his kiss. Shiro pressed his lips harder into him, fitting his lips in between his, slowly sucking on his lips then his tongue, he leaned down to his neck and licked it, sucking in between tastes. Deciding to press in further, he slowly let the pressure sink into Keith again until he was stopped with Keith’s hands.

“Are you OK? We can stop if I’m hurting you.”

“No, it’s, I mean yes, I’m fine, it’s just... Shiro, you’re fucking huge, you know that right?” He laughed a little and yelped when Shiro pushed in another inch.  
“Hmm… I did notice that once,” wink. But he grabbed for the lube again, sitting back on his heels to coat himself with more. He pulled out completely, teasing Keith’s hole with another press after dripping lube directly onto him.

“C’mon, go again.” Keith wiggled his hips deliciously and Shiro pressed in, going deeper this time, slower and waited till Keith relaxed around him, rubbing encouraging circles across his stomach and wherever he could reach and slowly pushed himself completely into Keith until he was entirely engulfed. 

Leaning forward, he saw the deep-set pleasure on Keith’s face. Though he was still adjusting to the stretch, Shiro could tell he was in absolute heaven. Shiro throbbed inside of him, eager for friction, for the push and pull of his hips, but he stayed, unmoving inside of Keith.

In hopes of distracting him, he took to kissing him again, reveling in the fact that they were actually doing this, after all the years of pining and holding his feelings back, he was finally able to show his love to Keith in a physical way. His kiss-swollen lips were soft between his, gently pressing into each other as they enjoyed the heat of their bodies and the pleasure humming on their skin.

An inch he pulled out and moved back inside gasping at the tightness.

Keith pulled a sharp breath in between his teeth and opened his lips to let out a moan. His cock was finding friction in between their abs sparking his pleasure again, the slowly decreasing burn of Shiro’s cock rocking into him was so deliciously sweet he felt his mouth water.

“You can keep moving, but, still slow. It’s getting better,” he assured Shiro sweetly meeting his eyes.

“That’s so good to hear, baby. Mmm, you did it, just like you said you would. You’re taking my whole cock.”

Keith moaned into his lips and hooked his ankles around Shiro’s back pressing him into him again, the burn was nothing more than a whisper compared to the pleasure coursing through him. Shiro’s cock brushed his prostate constantly as he moved slowly in and out of him, swallowing each other's moans.

“Baby, I’m already close… you feel so good.

“Mmm.. cum for me, show me how it feels, I wanna see.”

He sat back onto his heels again, pulling one of Keith’s legs up over his shoulder and pressed in deeper, fuck he was so incredibly deep inside of Keith, they groaned together. His hips pulled farther out, pressing into Keith again, letting the longer strokes give him the extra stimulation he needed. God, he was so tight around him. He could feel the hot coil of arousal pushing his boundaries, he slammed into Keith one, two, three times and he was coming fully seated inside of him.

Keith moaned as if he was the one cumming; he reached between them gripping his cock and jerked off while Shiro was still throbbing inside of him. Shiro looked beautiful, his head was thrown back, Keith’s thigh-high covered leg looked so good over his shoulder, their skin hot against each other. Shiro came to and replaced Keith’s hand on his dick with his own and milked him, he leaned down and pressed his tongue into and around the slit before wrapping his lips around the head and that was all it took before Keith was coming again, spurting hot white fluid onto Shiro’s neck and chest.


	4. Sheathed

“Are you ok?” Shiro had to ask, because, though, beautiful, Keith was panting, boneless, and looked dazed like he had a fever.

“Good. I’m good... Fuck,” he opened his eyes staring into nothingness until he came back into focus finding Shiro’s satisfied grin, a grin that shouldn’t be on the face of a man who was just coming down from a powerful orgasm, but that was Shiro, so fucking sweet all the time.

He groaned, “That felt amazing.”

Shiro leaned into his space to slowly kiss every inch of his neck and jaw before finding his lips, “Amazing,” he kissed one cheek, “Incredible,” then the other, “I love you,” a kiss to his lips, still fully seated in Keith, slowly going soft.

“How is your body?,” kisses peppered his chest as if he were tapping him away from a nap, “Are you feeling ok?” Shiro’s nose tickled him between his pecs. 

Keith smiled up into his gray eyes, squirming playfully at Shiro’s touch. The pink scar across his nose a fiercer color than usual, he studied the colors of his face before answering, “I’m feeling great. Wonderful, actually.” But as he pulled out, Keith hissed through his teeth and spontaneously clench his muscles, betraying himself.

Shiro’s attention flew to Keith’s expression, “Did I hurt you?”

“Ah… just a tiny bit sore,” he responded with one eye clenched shut, smile still shaping his face.

A drizzle of cum tailed Shiro’s cock as he pulled out of him, totally ruining the sheet. 

Shiro looked a little troubled but still, his lips touched against his hairline gingerly, “How about I run you a bath?” A smile.

Keith smiled up at him and nodded before hiding his face in one of his hands, giddy as hell, mildly embarrassed, but mostly just so extremely happy he felt like he was floating, “Yeah.”

Shiro turned his head in thought, “Wait here, I’ll um.. Get a towel.” A grin hid in the lines of his face.

Keith allowed his body to melt into the sheets when Shiro rose from the bed and walked into his on-suite bathroom. 

The afterglow of cumming twice tingled over his skin, like a sweet glaze poured over a hot pastry.

He clenched his muscles for an instant gauging the level of soreness still left at his hole. Eh… 7/10. He would probably still be able to walk tomorrow. 

Damn.

He listened for the sounds Shiro was making in the bathroom, currently, it was the heavy sound of running water. Mmm, Keith couldn’t wait to melt into the water, even though he’d settle for a shower. It would ease his overstimulated muscles.

Before he realized it, Shiro was already back, sneaking up next to him and stealing a kiss when Keith still had his eyes closed.

He smiled, “Is this what I get for wearing your glasses? Or was it the socks?”

Shiro blushed before clearing his throat, “It was you, actually,” he answered faux-romantically before rolling his eyes to the ceiling, “Yeah, it was the damn socks.” They laughed together, “and the glasses. And the tea, I mean... Do you even know what you do with your lips when you sip it?”

“The tea?! That does it for you?” Keith teased him, openly laughing.

“Mostly the socks.”

“Hmm, I’ll be sure to wear these more often then.”

“Speaking of, let’s get these off.”

The thunder of running water still echoed from the bathroom. Shiro made a show of seductively pulling one of Keith’s legs off the bed and meeting his lips to the edge of the fabric at his purple-bruised thighs before biting and tugging on it. After squinting his eyes playfully, he settled for using his hands like a normal person and removed the socks leaving a chill on Keith’s legs. 

Keith stared blatantly at his naked body while he worked, chiseled in all the right places… He wasn’t lacking in the muscle department, it just Keith didn’t train as often or as disciplined. He definitely didn't eat as much protein as him either. Occasionally, he joined Shiro when he went running early in the morning and followed him to the gym to lift weights. He was fit for sure. But, God, Shiro was just… perfect. Keith sat up slowly, getting adjusted to an upright position after so long on his back and removed the shirt that still clung miserably to his shoulders.

Shiro stopped him when he moved to stand, “Here,” and kneeled to pick up Keith again, pulling his leg around him.

“Am I ever going to walk again?,” he teased, “You’ve taken a liking to carrying me around,” Keith teased as he was carried to the bathroom, a stream of wetness slid down his thigh.

The refreshing scent of eucalyptus graced him. 

“I like holding you, though.”

“Mm, me too.”

“Also, I am feeling a bit… guilty. For hurting you, I mean.”

A disapproving hum sounded against Shiro’s shoulder, “Shiro, you didn’t hurt me... Don’t think like that. And don’t you dare feel guilty. If you’re guilty then you won’t want to have sex with me again… and I’d really like you to.”

His gaze was met with a sweet smile lined with a twinge of sadness. Keith did not like that.

“I don’t think I could stop myself even if I really wanted to…”

“Good. Because I’m never going to ask you to.” His expression fierce, punctuating his statement with blatant hardness.

Shiro searched his expression, so serious in contrast to the steaming bubble bath in their vicinity. Instead of arguing any further, he kissed his shoulder and nodded. He’d never been able to say ‘no’ to the fierce wildfire of Keith anyway. The cold tile beneath his feet shocked Keith from the heaviness of their exchange. He hummed happily, “Bubbles?,” his arms independently followed Shiro as he moved away, reluctant to be removed from his hold, “I love it... Perfect.”

Shiro took a dry towel from the counter, wetting it warm before swiping it across his skin, up the insides of his legs and over his abdomen. When he was done, he placed a single kiss to his shoulder and pulled Keith by the hand to the tub.

Shiro slid in first past the thick layer of foam and steam and encouraged Keith to join him, hissing when his cold feet touched the near-boiling water. It was amazing to see that they both fit into the tub, albeit snug, it forced their bodies into each other. Neither of them could see the problem with that. Heat and heavy arms encircled Keith as he sat back against Shiro’s chest, skin on the edge of burning at the most sensitive spots, but he relaxed, focusing on letting the burn feel good on his skin. They settled silently into the water, closing their eyes, allowing the heat to pull out the tension and work from their bodies. Water droplets left the faucet with tiny plinks into the water breaking the peaceful silence. The bubbles were quickly deflating, sticking to their skin as they struggled to float.

Keith had used Shiro’s garden tub a few times since moving in with him. When his body begged for it after a long day in the cold, or a stressful project left him tense. But, he hadn’t used it in a while. Not since the last time.  
_It had been all too risque being naked in a room that was inherently Shiro’s. Even though he hadn’t been physically present, his essence clung to Keith when he was alone in the bath, feeling himself grow hard and needy in the tantalizing fantasies the situation provided him with. Naked and aroused, surrounded by the scent of Shiro’s soaps was not an entirely healthy situation, but he indulged himself, something he rarely did. The last time he stayed longer than he should have, waiting, hoping somehow Shiro would come to find him and confess that he ‘needed him.” He’d stroked himself slowly under the cover steam and isolation until Shiro came to check on him, his voice ringing through the door, “You okay, Keith? You’ve been in there a while… just checking on you… making sure you didn’t fall asleep or something.”  
The sound of his voice had surprised him in such a way that he came suddenly under his ministrations, guilt sweeping through his bones._

 

Shiro nosed behind his ear bringing him back to the present, chuckling softly at an unspoken thought,“Mmm…you’re going to wear me out.”

A heavy sigh left him, “God, I hope so.” He leaned completely into Shiro’s hold, knees bent, toes touching the far end of the tub.

Keith turned his head smiling into Shiro’s neck when his hand teased over Keith’s chest, finding interest in his skin again, tenderly pulling it under his fingertips, latching onto one of his nipples. Though he had already come twice in a short time, Keith felt the initial pulsations wave in his lower regions, sighing into the touch.  
Shiro’s fingertips swirled around it again, giving it little pinches, teasing a mewl out of him.

“Shiro…”

“Hmm?” he played clueless and pushed his hips up a tiny increment into press his full member to his back.

“God...” he breathed out, “what have I gotten myself into?” a breathy laughed left his lips.

“Well, I’ve gotten myself into you, so…” he bit his ear.

Fuck.

It took only a moment to answer the silent question he asked himself, ‘Do I want to be completely-wrecked?’ The last traces of self-preservation dissolved into sheer determination. He leaned away from Shiro, water sloshing around them and turned toward him, pulling on Shiro’s hands to maneuver him so his back was away from the tub.  
Shiro raised a brow at him, pressing his lips together in curiosity. The tip of his cock peeking from the water.

Keith kneeled down again, sitting on Shiro’s lap facing him. With difficulty, his legs found their way around Shiro and rested his knees beside him in the near-empty spaces.  
He grabbed Shiro’s cock, fully stroking it to hardness before Shiro caught on.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed his name when he pulled up, angling his hips so he could take Shiro’s cock deep inside of him again, “Woah, woah, wait, aren’t you- fuck,” he groaned as Keith sank onto him, trembling when his cock plunged straight into Keith’s already loosened hole, still slick with cum and lube.

“Baby,” he whispered, laying his head on Keith’s shoulder when he was seated inside of him.

The soreness bloomed again in and around him from being used for the second time in such a short sequence. He didn’t know if he could come again, but he wasn’t counting on that. It wasn’t about him right now; it was about Shiro, there was something he had to convey. Heavy and pressing against the fiber of his being, sneaking out of the mesh that held him together. He needed Shiro, now and always. Revelling in the look of surprise and arousal on his face, he squeezed around Shiro and the moan that left his lips sent Keith into overdrive. God, he was gorgeous.  
Longing latched onto him, craving to pull more needy, hungry moans from his mouth, needing to capture them as they left his throat, swallowing his passion.

“Aren’t you sore? I don’t want- ah!”

“Yes, Shiro, I’m incredibly sore,” he whispered before licking the hollow of his ear, “but what was I supposed to do with your needy cock pressing up behind me?”

Shiro muled against his shoulder, taking it in between his teeth as Keith rocked against him, allowing the pulling sensations to stimulate him. “I don’t want to hurt you too much,” Shiro managed, mouth hanging open against his chest in blatant contrast to his objections.

“It’s fine, I want you...” Keith lifted, half of Shiro’s cock pulling from him, “I wanna make up for lost time,” he sank back down, swallowing Shiro’s needy cock again. Chills flitted over the length of his spine despite the heat around them. His head fell back.

Water swished around them, steam lifted, sticking to their hair, skin, eyelashes. Keith closed his eyes and rocked into Shiro’s hips repeatedly, letting him grasp at his waist to lift him up, gripping hard. Keith crossed his fingers in hopes that those fingertips would leave beautiful bruises.

“Shiro... fuck…” it hurt so good. One arm wrapped around Keith’s waist completely and pulled him up before thrusting his hips up into him.

Keith yelled out, pushing down the voice in his head that was screaming at him to rest. 

“Don’t stop,” he wanted it. Had to have it. Shiro found a slow rhythm inside him, hindered by the thick pull of water.

Keith watched his expression moving further and further into bliss. The tension in his brow melted, his arousal pushing, pulling, growing. The soreness melted into hot water, the thick slide of his cock centering his psyche, and could focus of nothing else but Shiro’s cock sheathed inside of him.

Keith swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, muttering into Shiro’s hair, “Next time... you should let me fuck you.”

“Fuck,” Shiro was quiet for a few thrusts, “Yes, yes absolutely. I want you.” Shiro never sounded like he was pleading, but here he was, begging for it with that pretty mouth of his.

“You have me.”

An overwhelmed grunt left Shiro’s chest and he lifted them out of the water, standing with Keith still wrapped around his body, still inside. He stepped from the tub to press Keith up against a cold wall, pushing into him again, now able to thrust without any resistance. Fucking into him with gusto, Keith choked on the steam around them, a hungry sob tore out of him. The force in which he was being held was so unusual; a wild mix of neediness, aggression, tenderness, love. Shiro chased his pleasure, pressing their lips hard together. Water trickled and dropped from their skin, evaporating off of them, chilling slowly. Keith’s arms linked around his neck, gripping hard in his hair, pushing him closer. Closer… he needed to be closer. More. More pressure. More of Shiro.

Shiro let up from his kiss and pulled away from the wall, setting Keith onto the countertop. He rested for a moment, slowly pulling out and back in. Their eyes met, blown dark in their haze.

Shiro’s voice sounded broken; pleading, “Keith.”

“It’s ok,” he tried to console whatever broken feelings were escaping him, “I’m here.”

“You’re perfect. I’m….. baby - ah…. I’m close.”

Keith hummed, “I know, it’s alright,” he kissed the side of his mouth, “cum inside of me.”

After a few more long, languid, agonizingly sweet thrusts, he was coming, shooting hot liquid inside Keith. He could feel it, the wet squelch of cum leaking from his hole, and hell, he could practically see the blinding white light blocking Shiro’s vision. The noises he made... Keith would burn them happily into his memory.

As soon as the last of the shudders wracked his body he pulled Keith hard against him, pressing into Keith’s shoulder, digging his face into the curve of his neck.  
Keith held him, petting his neck and hair as his breaths struggled out of him, steadily catching his breath as if Keith was the only thing that could ground him. More than happy to be in his teddy-bear grasp, he let him slowly come down.  
He loosened his grip on Keith’s body and turned shyly to meet his eyes, a heavy sigh leaving him. A low chuckle met Keith’s lips as he pressed against him again, tongue swiping across his lower lip. The stared at each other through the impassioned haze of steam and intimacy.

Shiro’s expression morphed into something beautiful. Heartbreaking, but beautiful. Tears pricked his eyes and he hung his head against Keith’s smooth shoulder. Keith rubbed small circles onto his back, holding him sweetly, humming into his hair, nosing the wavy bit that fell into his face. Keith tried to move so he could search his eyes, “Hold on…” Shiro held him tighter, “I still need you.”

They held each other, understanding somehow that Shiro needed him in the same way as he did. Shiro’s cock grew soft inside of him. Keith desperately wanted to get clean, but waited until Shiro was ready.

“You’re so warm,” Keith told him and his eyes lifted slowly, mouth pulled into a soft smile, and kissed him gently.

He pulled an arm out from behind Keith so he could wipe his eyes leaving Keith’s shoulder damp with tears.

“You okay?”

Shiro nodded, “I’m sorry… I just… I love you so fucking much. I don’t want to hurt you, ever. I don’t want to be selfish with you. I want you to always feel safe with me…”  
They stared into each other’s eyes. Purple and gray… such a lovely mixture.

“Shiro,” he started slowly, “I’m only going to say this once. But… you’re stupid. Please, be selfish with me. Never in my whole time of knowing you have you ever made me feel unsafe. You have never hurt me,” Shiro nudged his hips into Keith as if to say, ‘what about this?’

Though he winced, “That doesn’t count.”

Shiro grinned, but it didn’t touch his eyes, “You lie though…. You say you’ll only say it once, but you called me stupid the other night when you told me you loved me.”

That made Keith laugh, “Yeah, because you are really stupid sometimes. But, I love you.”

They let themselves be swept away in each others lips, content in feeling connected and blissed out. The air grew cooler around them as their skin dried completely. As if to give him a silent hint, Keith wiggled his hips feeling the squelch of Shiro inside him. 

“Let’s clean up, yeah? For real this time,” they giggled, “maybe it’s best to use the shower.”

Shiro carried him past the glass doors before pulling out of him and setting him down, liquids free to slip from him and directly into the drain.  
The water sprayed them like a cleansing waterfall, tingling against their air-cooled skin. Shiro squirted shampoo into his hands and lathered it into Keith’s hair, pushing it all back away from his face. Keith relaxed into the gentle scrape of Shiro’s nails against his scalp, before taking care to wash each other top to bottom.

They dressed and abandoned the ruined bedding for Keith’s room. A happy hum reverberated from him when Shiro pulled the string on the ceiling fan and crawled under the covers with him. It was the first, but hopefully not the last time, Shiro would sleep in his bed. 

They held each other in the cool darkness, thankful for the change in temperature. Heat and passion were good. Very good. But the cool was just as necessary, balancing out the hard passionate feelings with the simple restful ones. 

“I just still can’t believe it…” Keith rested against Shiro’s arms, allowing himself to be held in his grasp, eyes finding an interesting spot in the darkness. “You could have loved someone else. Anyone.”

“Shut up,” a firm kiss, “How could I? After knowing you…” Shiro smiled into his hair, “Impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr/twitter @ Roseroyaly

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
